Sleep Deprived
by bluebird24
Summary: Getting a good nights sleep is hard to find. A fluffy LP oneshot.


**A/N: **Just another oneshot I found in my folder. It's shorter than the other oneshot, **Secrets**, that I poster earlier. Hope you guys enjoy this one too.

* * *

**Sleep Deprived**

Getting a good nights sleep was hard to come by in the Scott's household, especially when Lucas was around.

He brought his lips closer to her ear, whispering, "Peyt

He brought his lips closer to her ear, whispering, "Peyt. Wake up,"

She stirred, mumbled incoherently then fell back asleep.

"Wake up," he said a little louder, "Peyton. I have something to tell you,"

Groggily and irritatedly she opened her eyes to glare at her husband, "Luke, it better be something important and not because you're horny again,"

"I love you,"

She raised her brow, "You interrupted my dream with Chris Carrabba to tell me that?"

His million dollar smile lit up his face. He should be the only guy his wife should be dreaming about. "Yep,"

Lucas laid himself down onto his side of the bed. He tucked himself in and closed his eyes. 'Chris Carrabba. Ha.' he thought.

She watched him with an incredulous look on her face. Peyton was wide awake now and knew that trying to get back to sleep was near impossible.

"You know I can't sleep now," she said.

"I know,"

Peyton sat up and smacked her husband, "So you woke me up because you weren't horny tonight?"

Lucas laughed and pretended to be innocent, "I just wanted to tell my wife I love her. But since you're up..."

Peyton screamed as Lucas suddenly lunged across the bed and tackled her.

"Now, this is the husband I married," she joked between soft kisses.

Lucas pulled away, just enough to look at her, "I do love you, you know,"

She didn't know how he did it, but after being together for nearly six years and countless 'I love yous', he always made her blush and sent butterflies to her stomach.

"I love you too, Lucas Scott,"

TWO MONTHS LATER

The house was quiet. Peyton sat on the couch with her feet on the couch and a book resting on her lap. Lucas sat beside her with his feet resting on the coffee table. A yawn escaped his lips.

"I'm heading to bed. You coming?" he asked her as he got up.

She didn't look up from her book, "Mmm...I want to finish this first,"

"What are you reading?" he asked with interest.

"Oh, just a book I borrowed from Haley,"

"Oh," he said. "In that case I'll pass on the Harlequin Romance novel. Good night, Peyt," He kissed the top of her head.

"Well, I think you'll want to read this one. It's a real page turner,"

He let out a laugh and headed up the stairs, "Well in that case, when you finish, you can wake me up and maybe we can act it out."

A few hours later, Peyton set the book on his side of night stand and sat down on the bed beside the slumbering Lucas. She stroked his cheek. Lucas and Peyton had worked hard to get to the happiness they felt today. Her life seemed to change the night she nearly ran him over back in high school. She knew who he was but she never really saw him until that night. He had come crashing into her life, stopping her reckless ways.

"Luke," she cooed into his ear, "Wake up,"

"Mmm...five more minutes," he groaned.

"Lucas, I have something to tell you," she said with a grin on her face.

When he didn't move, she smacked him on the arm, "Lucas, wake up,"

"Ow. Ok, ok. And you call me the horny one?"

She smacked him again, "First of all, I'm not the horny one. Secondly, I didn't wake you up for that,"

Peyton turned on the bedside lamp and tossed the book she was reading earlier onto his chest. When his eyes adjusted to the bright light, they focused on title of the book. He looked at his wife with bewilderment and excitement.

She nodded, confirming the question that he couldn't quite form at that moment.

"I'm pregnant."

EIGHT MONTHS LATER

The young couple slept tiredly. Kaitlyn Elizabeth Scott worked on a clock of her own. She woke up hungry every other hour and wanted to be in the company of her parents at all hours of the night.

"Luke, it's your turn," Peyton groaned as she rolled away from her husband, taking the blanket with her.

Lucas shivered when the cool night air hit his body. "She wants you. She's hungry," He attempted to wrestle the blanket back but she held on to them tightly around her own body.

"There's three bottles downstairs in the fridge. Hurry, your daughter is starving," she guilted him, a little trick she had learned from Haley.

"Alright, I'm going," he sighed.

Nearly three hours later, Peyton's eyes opened. The house was oddly quiet and Lucas wasn't back in bed yet. Curiously, Peyton rose from bed and began to search for her missing husband and daughter. As she made her way to the nursery, she faintly heard Lucas's voice coming from downstairs.

Two empty baby bottles sat on the coffee table. Lucas was laying comfortably on his back on the living room couch. Baby Kaitlyn lay resting on her father's chest.

"Please don't take my sunshine away," he sang softly to Kaitlyn.

"Got room for one more?"

"For you? Always,"

Carefully, Peyton nestled along side Lucas with her head resting comfortably on his shoulder. She smiled at her sleeping daughter.

"She was hungry tonight. Went through two bottles,"

"Kait must take after you. Your mom said when you were born, she couldn't get you to stop eating,"

"I was a growing boy,"

Peyton reached for her daughter's hand and kissed it. Out of reflex, Kaitlyn's tiny hand opened momentarily before clasping on to her mother's index finger. "Our daughter is growing too," she smiled. "Before we know it, she'll be crawling, then walking,"

Lucas smiled too as he thought of watching their daughter grow up together, "Yeah, then it'll be her first words, her first day of school..."

"Her first boyfriend..."

"When she's twenty,"

"Luke!"

"Too soon? I thought so. She can start dating when she's twenty-five. And it may sound ridiculous now," he lectured Kaitlyn, "but, I know what hormonal teenage boys are thinking and there's no way our teenage daughter is going to be alone with one,"

Peyton laughed at her husband then spoke to Kaitlyn, "Don't worry, honey. I'll talk to your father about it,"

The enchanted parents blissfully talked about their future together with their daughter. They imagined their happy household with Kaitlyn playing with her younger brother or sister while Lucas and Peyton were in the kitchen cooking dinner. They talked and talked until sleep began to take over and soon all three Scotts were fast asleep, cuddled into the arms of the ones they loved.


End file.
